percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Downfall of Suffer
iThe Downfall of Suffer is the chronicles of how two Demigods defies the evil that is Suffer and must destroy his power source Characters Andrew Trevor Robson Linda Louis (briefly) JJ Ronaldson Suffer Sadie Jennifer Robson Chapter 1: Andrew POV The arrow hit the red circle directly, i sighed and walked towards the target and pulled out the arrows when suddenly Linda, one of my teamates on The Godslingers walked up to me....i had to admit even though she was wearing armour she was still hot. I kissed her and she smiled "Getting better at that" she pointed out my bow "Yeah, i was almost as bad as Percy but now with Chiron and Josh 's help i'm almost as better as Apollo himself" Linda laughed "Don't let him be hearing you, he'll make you say crappy poems he made up" i laughed too, Linda rested a hand on her stomach "So...anything?" i asked "Yeah... Jack took me to the hospital in Manhatten and it seems healthy" "Do...do they know if its a boy or a girl" "No" I put my hand on her stomach "Still at least its ok" She smiled at me. Suddenly my brain started pounding against my skull and immense pain washed over me, i screamed in pain and dropped my bow and quiver of arrows. I crumpled to my knees, Linda's cries of terror mute in my ears. Suddenly images danced across my eyes i...i saw a man or....something, i couldn't tell but he was unatural, he had dark eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks and a dark black coat was draped over his shoulders, he seemed to be charging at something and suddenly i noticed the person her was running at. My Father, Zeus. His voice rang in my ears My son...i don't have much time, find JJ Ronaldson and tell him Suffer has provailed against Olympus and the jewels must be destroyed, he knows what i speak of Suddenly the vision disappeared as this man punched Zeus and a great flash illuminated my eyes. I fainted. Chapter 2: JJ POV I sulked, walking through the Sahara with my wine purple cloak well draped iver my head. Due to the poor care I took of myself, I had gained sheet-white skin, dark rings around my eyes, and black-streaked, shoulder-lenght hair. I sat by a cactus, using it's mass to form a house around me as the sandstorm started. Then I heard the voice. "My son will look for you...accept his offer, for he is a Sage among Demigods." I knew that voice: it was Zeus. But he only had 2 living demigod sons, Andrew Robson and Jason Grace. Jason wasn't exactly known for his Sagelyness....but Andrew was calm, collected and wise. Not wiser than I, of course, but wise. So if he came, I would defy Zeus and fight him, of course. Quickly my mind changed to a different topic: Quandroid. He killed Hope, the one person I truly loved. I still saw the knives fly through her heart and libs as she defended me, her last words as she clutche dthe locket that held our picture: "Joeseph...I love you." I swore on the Styx I would kill Quandroid that day. I don't care when, or how, or even if my own life was sacrificed in the proccess. He would die. But I had to fight Andrew to show my strength. I ripped out one of the roots from the cactus, and channeled my energy through it to the strawberries of Camp Half-Blood, giving a message: Robson. In the Sahara. JJ. '' 'Yes...' I thought, licking my lips, 'My time to shine is now.' Chapter 3: Andrew POV I packed my rucksack with the essencials, a tent, some food and a map. I was about to go when suddenly someone came threw the door, it was Linda. She was clutching something in her hand along with some envelope "Linda....is something wrong?" "I...i just wanted to warn you...JJ....hasn't been well since his girlfriend Hope was murdered so please.....be careful he is powerful, even as powerful as Jack" I smiled then hugged her. "Don't worry i'll be careful" suddenly she put the envelope and somekind of locket in my hand "Its a gift and those....are pictures of the baby" I opened the locket to see a picture of me and Linda after our first kiss on Polythemus's island and when i opened the envelope i almost cried "It's beautiful" Me and Linda shared one last kiss before i went off to the Pegasus stables. I asked Silena if i could borrow a pegasi and she happily gave me one named Flapjack (Don't ask) Before long i was flying in the air, i know i could fly but i thought it would be easier if i used pegasi. It took about 5 hours at full speed to get to the Sahara and when i landed i just found a load of sand and cactus. Who would live here? Chapter 4: JJ POV I licked my lips as I saw Andrew descend from the sky. I focused, muttered "Die" under my breath and a giant snake rose from the ground and ate his pegasus. He crashed to the ground, but I grabbed his shirt just before he reached the ground. "Every rose has thorns." I said as snakes tied him down. I rose my hand as Iaculis slid from my robe sleeve. "Begone like the setting sun." I sliced down. A silver sword blocked his heart. I laughed. "So this is Lightstrike, the sword of Heroes." He stood up, and the swordfight of the century began. Chapter 5: Andrew POV I had to admit JJ was good. As both our magic blades clashed sparks of differant colors shot everywhere it almost felt like a lightsaber fight from star wars, minus the sound effects. Although he was good i was better since i had the Curse of Achilles, every blow he shot at me i blocked and shot back at him tenfold. But he had a advantage too, his '''brain'. Everytime i got close to disarming him he did some dirty moves like kicking sand in my face and retreating to higher ground while making snakes fight for him but i quickly dispatched the snakes and got right back at him. It seemed like this fight would last forever till i came up with one of my greatest ideas ever. I crossed blades with JJ then kicked him in the family jewels, he yelped in pain and crumpled to his knees, and with the time i had i inciated my plan. I sheathed my sword and extended my left hand and suddenly the sky rumbled then i did the same with my right and suddenly lightning crackled at my finger tips, suddenly jets of lightning shot out of my fingers and hit JJ stright in the stomach, he was knocked back and he lay on the ground, unmoving. I calmed my mind and the thunder and lightning ceased. I ran over to JJ to see if he was ok but nearly passed out when i saw a snake coming out of his mouth and suddenly the body disappearing into the sand. Thats when i felt the cold steel of JJ's magic sword impale my back. "Sleep well, Son of Zeus" Chapter 6: JJ's POV I stabbed Andrew in the back, my memories of Hope's death and Koshu's betrayal flashing through my mind. Blood splattered through the gold desert sand, creating pools of pinkish-orange. I laughed. "The Frog in the Well does not know the Great Ocean." I muttered. Hope's favorite quote. "Looks like your Achilles Heel is...here." I said, twissting Iaculis. He screamed, writhing on the ground. "So, your dad is the god of eagles. Got some news for you...SNAKES EAT BIRDS, IDIOT!" He groaned, and clutched a locket. He stood. "I...I can't die here..." He whispered. "WHAT?" I shouted. "I'm having a family, I can't let my son grow up without a father. Linda and our baby...I love them. Jack is like my brother. I may have lost in the past...BUT MY FAMILY'S SUPPORTED ME! JACK, LINDA, JOSH AND WILLIAM! THE GODSLINGERS ARE A FAMILY!!!!" Tears came to my eyes. I clutched my locket, and Andrew hugged me. "JJ...I know your pain. You've lost parents, and even a brother, it seems. We're the same. What's different is how we respond to the pain." "I'll help you...on one condition..." I whispered. "What?" Andrew groaned. I quickly disarmed him, caused a sname to pop up behind him, and pushed him so he tripped facefirst. "You agree I kicked your ass." Chapter 7: Andrew POV I jumped up, i laughed "I agree, you did kick my ass" JJ chuckled and we started off walking. "So where we heading?" Asked JJ "I don't know" JJ stopped dead in his tracks "You come find me and you don't know where we're heading?" "My father only told me that something but it barely made sense" JJ stared at me "Zeus not make sense?" "He was dying" JJ became pale (Paler) then started mumbling to himself "Dying.......not demigod.....not a god or titan.....must be him..." He then turned back to me "Did he mention the name Suffer?" I stared at him curiously "Yes, he said that he concered Olympus" JJ nearly fainted of lack of blood to his face "That means all is lost....for mortal and demigod alike" I suddenly remembered "Maybe not, before this guy or Suffer beat my dad he mentioned something about jewels and that they needed to be destroyed" JJ looked up at me, new hope in his eyes "Yes!! the jewels, Suffer uses them to keep his emergency power so if he ever loses enough power but if they were destroyed....yes that just may work, if we fight him together and with his jewels destroyed he would be powerless against us" I knew that father was right, JJ knew exactly what to do, i knew i could count on him. "So where are they?" He sulked, his head dangling "I don't know" I sighed, so much for knowing everything "But i do know how to find them" I looked up at him "How?" "We find the map" "Theres a map?" "Yeah Suffer made it so that when he lost his power he could find it" New hope burned in my eyes "Where is it?" "Somewhere in South America" Chapter 8: JJ POV "WAIT...WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. "Yeah." "THAT'S HALFWAY ACROSS THE OCEAN! AND YOU CAN'T GET ON A BOAT! GODDAMNIT!" "Hey" Andrew said, throwing up his hands in defence "I gotta do what I got to do. Can't you just make some giant plant bridge or sea snake or--" "NOT OVER 1000 MILES OF OCEAN, TURD!" "Fine." "So much for the great Sage of Demigiods." Andrew glared. Then he jumped. "YOU'VE MADE TWO JOKES! THAT'S THE JJ I'VE HEARD ABOUT!" "Shut up." I whispered, using my earth powers to make sand lauch him 50 feet back with extreme force. "I used to be a rose, but now I know the truth...all roses got thorns." "Damn." Chapter 9: Andrew POV I thought for a minute then finally i had an idea "I could use my air abilitys so while i'm flying i could manipulate the air so you could fly too" JJ looked at me curiously "I guess that could work but i have a slight fear of heights" "Don't worry as long as i keep focused you won't fall" He became pale "That's.....encouraging" Before we know it we were flying threw the skys, our rucksacks on our backs, JJ with his eye's closed close behind me "Tell me when we're on the ground!!" he shouted, terrified. I looked down and saw that we were just flying over San Francisco, i looked up at the sun, it was almost night, i turned to JJ "We better land, its getting dark and its dangerous to fly at night" "Ok just get me down from here" Said JJ, his eyes firmly closed. We soon landed on a long grassy plain, JJ used his powers to make a wide circle so the fire we used to cook food wouldn't burn any of the grass, we set up our tents and set everything up inside. I sat outside my tent, cleaning Lightstrike while JJ lay fast asleep in his tent, when i was sure he was asleep i took out my locket and stared at it....oh Linda. Suddenly a arrow made of solid gold lodged into my shoulder and before i knew it someone was pinning me down to the floor. "Stay where you are Greek" Chapter 10: Andrew POV I looked around. Finally I saw the arrow, barely half an inch in my diamond skin. I frowned. "Really? I've got the Achilles Curse, idiots." Then she 'came up. Wearing a hooded cloak and a mask, with tatoos on her cheeks and forehead, she lifted me up easily. I kicked her in the gut, then rolled between her legs before just dodging an arrow. I jumped, kicked her in the head, then rolled, whipping out Lightstrike. The girl looked out. The fall had knocked off her hood and mask, and the dirt scratched the tatoos, brown hair dye and contacts off. She had blonde hair, green eyes (like mine), and a faint crescent moon scar over her left eye. No...she couldn't be... "Little sis? S-Sadie?" Chapter 11: JJ POV I woke up to Andrew's scream of pain when the arrow hit him, i crawled out my tent to see him rolling threw his attackers feet and kick him to the ground. But when i saw the mask fall of his face and the tattoos disappear i nearly fell to the ground, it was no he but a she, a very pretty...no ultra hot girl. I also almost fainted when i found out she was Andrew's sister. Although i had no time to say anything because before i knew it she was up and ready. She kicked the stunned Andrew to the ground and pinned him to the floor, she retrieved her mask as some more kids came out of nowhere wearing roman armour and spears. One of them, a very skinny boy with salty blond hair came up "Masked Archer, it seems you've found us some Greeks" Some buff guys grabbed me before i could grab Iacullis and pulled me out of my tent and pinned me down to the ground as well. She growled at the skinny boy "Just take them away Octavian, i've had enough of their wretched smell already" Octavian gulped then the guys holding me pulled me to my knees. And knocked me out. Chapter 12: JJ POV I woke up, tied up next to Andrew. As the Romans discussed what to do with us, I summoned a snake to bite through our ropes. Then I stood up, and remembered. ''Crap. If I was disarmed only I couls get Iaculis back. Or maybe...if the blade chose me... I clapped and focused. I saw the blade in my mind's eye, it's hilt sticking out of the sand. Then I focused more. A rainbow lit up the sky in the Sahara as the bade exploded into colors. The rainbow filtered through the window here and into my hand before materialising into my hands. I laughed as the romans both charged me. I laughed and rose my sword. I laughed as rainbow energy glowed around me, but Sadie in Lightning Armor managed to match my speed. Dodge, kick, jab, block. My mind just sort of went on autopilot. Finally, after a long battle, I managed to pin her down and hold Iaculis to her throat. "Come with us on our quest or die." I moaaned. "Fine." she said. Short and crisp. "HEY ANDREW!!! YOUR HOT SIS IS COMIN WITH! SO WAKE THE HELL UP!" Chapter 13: Andrew POV As soon as i woke up we were off, the romans gave us no problem and any that did i just disarmed and knocked them out. I was extremly shocked to hear that my little sis Sadie was coming with us, we came to what they called the Barracks and she came out wearing a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I looked at JJ and he was bright red, i chuckled then turned back to Sadie. "You ready to go?" she had a permenent frown on "I'm only coming with you because your friend is some rainbow crazed lunatic with snakes and that he nearly killed me and for the record" She punched me "You are '''not '''my brother" she stormed off to the gates, JJ helped me up "I have to admit, you sister is turning me on man" Chapter 14: JJ's POV Okay. Don't think me a pervert, don't think me messed up, don't think I have mental issues or anything. But I just saw Sadie changing. I was walking from the baracks, when I saw a backpack in the middle of the hall. So I picked it up and walked it into the nearest changing room. "Hey I think you--" I said before stopping in my tracks. Sadie was standing in front of me, buck naked. No underwear or anything. I blushed, and ran like hell. So yeah, that's why I was beet red. Back to the story. So, after we left camp, Sadie and Andrew did this wierd hymn to Zeus thing that shot us lightspeed to South America. "Okay, we're so close to finding this thing!" Andrew cheered. "Yeah, except we have 6880706 square miles of land to search, genius!" I shouted. Andrew laughed and Sadie punched him in the face. This is going to be a '''long quest. Chapter 15: Sadies POV I didn't even want to go on this quest with these Greeks so why would i ever believe that that this Andrew was my brother. So anyway we soon had to make camp so we took refuge in some dank cave in the middle of a forest, this JJ guy made the fire while me and Andrew set up the tents. I was fine as long as these guys left me alone, Andrew was fine most of the time he just sat at the entrance of the cave and looked at some dumb locket, the real problem was JJ, while i was making the tents he came up to me and offered to help but i could tell he was blushing so i said get lost. Anyway it wasn't long till we had dinner and i fell asleep in my bed. Chapter 16: JJ's POV As I wnet to lay down my sleeping bag I tripped on something. I picked it up, and noticed it was a metal scroll holder. I opened it. Torn up yellow paper, with seven white dots on it. One was moving. The map. '' Maybe, I thought maybe I could impress Sadie and Andrew with it later. I summoned a snake from my wrist, which swallowed the scroll whole. I snuck into Sadie's tent. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Sades, look what I found." I said, materializing the scroll in my hand. Sadie woke up, slapped me, and I noticed she was in only underwear. "WHY IS IT I ALWAYS SEE YOU NAKED?" I screamed, running into my tent and putting a snake dome around it. Then I walked out, carved "MAP" into the scroll holster and left it out in the middle of our tents. Chapter 17: Andrew POV I sat outside the cave, i was polishing my sword when suddenly i felt the same pain in my head as when i got the vision. But this was differant. When i opened my eyes it didn't go away, i saw the guy they called Suffer, he was staring stright at me, those evil red eyes tearing threw my mind. "No...no...leave me alone!!" I clutched my head, trying to stop him but the pain kept coming. ''You are brave brother, but you shall lose everything if you continue this quest, it is impossible Finally i had enough, Suffers mind broke threw mine and the last image i saw was pain, death, destruction. Chapter 18: Sadie POV I sat in my tent, thinking about JJ. He's a criminal at that Greek Camp and Camp Jupiter! So why do I feel this way about him? I thought. Then my brain began to hurt. Sister...I know your every weakness. I shall exploit them when you duel me...I will burn everything you carre about to the ground. '' Then I saw Camp Jupiter burned to the ground, all my friends dead, before I saw... JJ lying on the ground, arrows and these wierd Kunai knives & shurikens coming from his body. His wine cloak was ripped off, he only had one leg, and his eyes showed one thing. He was clearly DEAD. I screamed. The world went black around me as the final imag shot into my mind. Pure blackness, with two red eyes flecked with dark grey and filled with murder. A voice, like an icy knife on a blacboard said ''You...Must...'SUFFER!''' Chapter 19: Andrew POV I woke up to the sound of humming, like some demonic tune that slowly drove a person insande. The room was jet black, no doors, no walls, no windows just a black space. Suddenly the air around me rippled and fire shot out from everywhere, burning me to the core. I fell down screaming as the fires spread, i tried batting them out with my hands but they were impossible. These were eternal flames. I tried to ignore the pain and looked up, staring at me with a smug smile was Suffer, a sword was in his hand. I drew my sword which was stabbed into the ground next to me and charged at him. It only felt like a second but i found myself disarmed and with Suffers blade in my Achilles Heel. "ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suffer laughed like a mad man as he twisted the blade "SUFFER, FEEL THE SUFFERING OF THIS EVERLASTING PAIN!!!" I screamed in pain, i could feel the blade digging deeper. Suddenly something lit up in my chest...the locket. I took it out and opening it and a beam of light hit Suffer, he screamed in pain as the beams hit him. I retrieved my blade and slashed Suffers face. As blood gushed out of his gash the black space seemed to shatter and i found myself outside the cave, Suffers sword still in my back. Chapter 20: JJ's POV I walked out into the desert, holding Iaculis and the map. Andrew and Sadie's visions...I was torturing them by staying with them. I ran out into the desert, farther and farther. I ran until I colapsed, rested, than ran more. I ran until I was over a mile away. ''Sadie...I love you. I'm just sorry I couldn't be with you now. I thought. Chapter 21: Sadie POV The pain finally stopped suddenly, i crawled out of bed and ran out of my tent "Andrew! JJ!" no response. I went deeper into the cave to look for them but no, JJ's tent was missing and Andrew's was empty. I ran outside and shouted their names "Andrew!! JJ!!!" she shouted. Suddenly i saw a glimpse of a light coming from between an outcrop of trees then i relised it was a sword stained with some kind of mud......wait not mud....blood. "ANDREW!!!" I ran to him, i carefully pulled out the sword and checked his pulse. Nothing...... I started crying....why....i had just found my brother and......he's gone "NOOOO!!!!!" I screamed to the skys Chapter 22: Sadie POV I sobbed. Andrew's carcass remained limp. I had heard he was going to become a father, how would I explain this to his wife? Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned. Andrew stood there, his left side wrapped in bandages, and wearing a camoflauge cape. He laughed. "Glad to see you care." I hugged him. I turned to the dead Andrew. "But what's--" "Some armor filled with fake blood." That's when I fell over laughing. Chapter 23: Andrew's POV I grunted in pain as Sadie cleaned up my wound "When we face Suffer i'm gonna bash his face so much his own mother wouldn't reconize him" "Well she wouldn't, she's been dead for more then 560 years" She laughed, she then took out a needle and thread from her pack "This may sting a little" "ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" When she was done i looked at her handiwork, my wound was completly sealed "Thanks" she nodded then packed up all her medical supplies and walked to her tent. I pulled on my shirt and walked to my tent but then a thought came to me "Sadie, where's JJ?" Chapter 24: JJ's POV I woke up in a black and grey brick room. I groaned... "Where am I?" I moaned. Then Suffer walked up, and I realized what the moving blip was on the map: Suffer had put one of the Pearls in his heart. I quickly turned my arms into snakes, which slipped out of the chains. I jumped up, shouted my old motto: "DIE DRUNK ON HOLY!" and dove my sword into where (I thought) the pearl was. He screamed, and a splurt of dark grey liquid came from his chest. I unzipped his coat and a cracked up pearl coming from his chest was what the liquid came from. "One down, six to go." I laughed. Chapter 25: Andrew POV Me and Sadie flew threw the air covering the Sahara, if JJ was missing he was must be most likely in here somewhere. I turned to Sadie "You take the skys, i'm gonna go check the ground" She nodded then flew off. I landed ok enough, i reconized the landscape and remembered, this was where me and him dueled so he's most likely somewhere here. I dug under the sand to see if he was under but all i found was some sandstones Suddenly i heard a moan then the air felt hard, it was hard to breath in this. Suddenly i found my self in some black and grey space, i remembered this from when i encountered Suffer....that means.... Suddenly i saw him, JJ and Suffer. JJ had some kind of broken jewel in his hand and Suffer was on his knees, dark grey blood coming from a wound on his chest. "JJ!!!" He looked at me "Andrew?" suddenly something happened. Suffer got up then pointed his palm at JJ and out of nowhere JJ just was flung away by some invisable force "JJ!!!" I drew Lightstrike and charged at Suffer. No wasted movements, Suffer was good, his black sword came at me from every angle, trying to bite into my flesh. Suddenly i made a mistake, i saw a opening towards his chest and thrust my sword forward but Suffer twirled and dodged it then kicked me in the back of the head, making me fly away towards JJ. I landed a thy metres away from JJ, right next to the jewel. Then i had an idea and by the gods i hoped it would work or we're both done for. I jumped to the left, and shot lightning into the wound. He screamed, and collapsed. Just before some purple man made of mist hit me on the head, and I lost consiousness. Chapter 26: Sadie POV I heard a huge scream from somewhere, i think it was where Andrew had landed. I flew back and gasped when i saw it, there was some kind of black space that covered nearly half the Sahara, i had no idea how we missed that but i guess Andrew must have walked stright into it. Anyway i needed to find a way to get him out of there. Suddenly before i could do anything the black space seemed to implode on itself and the space disappeared. I almost thought it had taken Andrew with it until i saw someone dragging an uncoinscious body, who i saw was Andrew, out of the sand. It was JJ. I dived down and hugged him "Where have you been!!" JJ seemed stunned by the hug. Then i did something i did not expect myself to do. I kissed him. Chapter 27: JJ's POV Okay, when me and Sadie kissed, it was heaven. I felt her tongue intertwine with mine, and we hugged at the same time. Andrew split us apart and we both blushed. "Damn." I muttered. I materialized the map in my hand, and checked the places where the jewel's are. "Anyone up for a trip to Portugal?" I asked. Chapter 28: Sadie POV I managed to pray to my dad so 3 giant gold eagles flew with us on their backs. JJ sighed. "What?" I asked. "Portugal. I lived there for 6 years, with my mom and brother." "Oh." "And it's where I first kissed Hope." "Damn." "Yeah. It has memories good and bad." "Hn." Andrew said. "Guys, we're almost there." "YES, FINALLY!"